Tsunderella Boy
by Jeruk
Summary: Tidak semua kisah dalam dongeng seindah kedengarannya. [AU, OOC]
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cinderella** by **Anne Anderson**

Tsunderella Boy by Jeruk

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC( _max_ ), konten bahasa di luar kendali KBBI.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

[Chapter 1]

* * *

Di jaman metro serba canggih era milenium ini tersebutlah sebuah dusun makmur yang secara misterius masih saja menggunakan kuda sebagai moda transportasi tunggal. Dalam dusun yang semata-mata bukanlah kampung udik biasa ini hidup sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di pelosok kampung, dengan pagar rumahnya yang besar ditempeli peringatan 'awas anjing ganas'atau 'hati-hati ranjau darat' dan semacamnya yang membuat rumah itu lebih nampak seperti sarang narapidana. Entah maksud hati ingin menakuti pengutil atau tukang sayur kompleks.

"KATSUKIIII!"

Kera-kera hutan beristigfar mendengar lengkingan dari rumah itu. Sesosok kuntilan— _ey_ , maksudnya wanita anggun penuh pesona menggebuki pintu reot sebuah kamar di loteng seperti orang kesetanan. Tak lama dari balik pintu menyembul kepala kepirangan Katsuki dengan tatanan rambut baru bangunnya yang sungguh maha dewa ciptaan Zeus.

" _Kuso baba_ **[1]** , berisik banget ini masih subuh! Nanti rumah ini diacak-acak lagi sama orang kampung emangnya mau, _heh_?" Ia mengucek matanya yang masih kangen bantal kasur.

"Anak kurang ajar! Gini-gini gue nyokap lo ya, panggil gue nyonyah Midnight!"

Bibir si pirang maju. "Bodo, ah.."

"Heh, eniwey, ini lo apain baju gue warnanya luntur butek gini! Heyloooow, lo gatau betapa mahalnya _dress_ ini kan!" Sebuah gaun seberat dosa-dosa _owner_ nya disambitkan ke wajah Katsuki. Termometer kesabaran si remaja siaga satu siap meleduk. "Ga mau tahu ya, ini baju kudu balik ke bentuknya sedia kala atau uang jajan lo bulan ini gue penggal!" Midnight sok-sokan mengancam menggoret leher dengan telapak tangan.

"Idih main potong-potong uang jajan, ngasih duit aja nggak pernah!"

"Ya pokoknya lo dihukum jadi jongos abadi rumah ini, titik!"

"Enak aja ini rumah gue—!"

Pintu dibanting nyaris rontok oleh nyonya rumah. Katsuki yang masih sensi jam tidurnya kecolongan nyirnyir membanting gaun merah mentereng itu di atas lantai kamarnya yang usang, kendati hendak ia jadikan keset dan basuhan kotoran tikus sebelum ia cuci lagi nanti.

"Abaaah! Hiiiiks!" Ia merengek berjumpalit di atas kasur, mengeluarkan secarik foto lecak dari balik sarung bantal _Manchester_. Dielus-elusnya sosok wajah yang mengumbar hasrat sepertiga semangat hidup dan sisanya mau gantung diri yang terpatri pada lembar hitam putih itu. "Kayak nggak ada cewek lain aja kecebong sawah begitu malah dinikahi. Yang kena apesnya gue juga, _kuso oyaji_ **[2]**! Sekarang malah mati terlindas andong, dasar jenggot tukang kawin sialan!"

Cengiran nestapa Aizawa seperti sedang meledek perasaan suci anaknya via foto usang itu, membuat Katsuki menderita darah tinggi diusia belia. Acap kali ia hendak membakar koleksi foto ayahnya namun selalu saja niatannya seperti dihapus. Mungkin Aizawa telah mengguna-guna fotonya dari alam kubur. Dan kalau bukan diiming-imingi harta warisan, sudah dari jaman cabai harganya belum melejit Katsuki angkat kaki dari rumah. Lihat saja nanti kalau usianya sudah nembus duapuluh, ia akan memulangkan ibu beserta saudara-saudara tirinya itu ke pinggiran sawah tempat asal habitat mereka.

Katsuki buru-buru mengantongi foto di tangan saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka sendiri, menemukan remaja rambut hijau yang menatapnya prihatin dari celah pintu.

"I—ibunda marah-marah lagi sama kamu, ya?"

Wajah Katsuki mengerut tragis. "Malah tanya, lo pikir gara-gara siapa, _huh_?"

"Eh?" Izuku di pagi hari telminya empat kali lipat hingga ia pucat sendiri melihat onggokan _dress_ familiar di atas lantai yang warnanya sungguh menyakitkan kornea. "Ga—gara-gara aku yang cuci baju ibunda, ya!"

"Makanya gue bilang ga usah bantu, dasar kepala batu! Bikin susah gue terus!"

"Ma—maaf, Kacchan! Maaf! Salahku waktu itu cucinya dicampur bareng sarungnya kak Aoyama! Aku nggak tau bakal kelunturan, maaaaf!" Izuku _headbang_ menyembah Katsuki seperti orang kesurupan. Kejadian begini sudah makanan sehari-hari. Paginya dihina-dina ibu tiri, habis itu adik tirinya yang sumber malapetaka ber- _dogeza_ **[3]** seperti remot yang tombol _replay_ nya rusak. "Habis aku betul-betul nggak tega lihat Kacchan kerja sendirian. Aku cuma mau bantu sedikit tapi ternyata selalu menyusahkanmu.."

Ini dia. Jurus pelet _puppy-eyes_ adiknya. Katsuki lemah syahwat kalau Izuku mulai melas.

"Sekali Deku lo tetap ' _Deku_ ', dasar sial!" Secara tidak berperikesaudaratirian Katsuki menampoli adiknya di ubun-ubun. "Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu, gue gigit tahu rasa kau!"

" _Hiiiie!_ "

Pintu malang dibanting _part_ xxx di depan hidung Izuku. Kalau boleh jujur Katsuki sungguh tersentuh tiap kali Izuku datang dengan senyuman malaikat menawarkan uluran tangan—sekaligus iritasi karena apapun yang adiknya itu lakukan tidak pernah becus.

Kemudian si pirang pun serirosa di loteng kamar mengaisi balada hidupnya yang penuh chapter _angst_.

.

Sebelum ditinggal pergi arisan oleh nenek lampir—maksudnya ibu tiri, Katsuki dihibah tiga kali lipat agenda menjongos di rumah. Midnight masih dongkol rupanya. Mulai dari nyapu, ngepel, masak, menyikat loteng, cuci-cuci-jemu-jemur baju, cocok tanam ganja, menjahit, melaut, cabut rumput, bajak sawah, ngecor jalan, de es be semua Katsuki kerjakan sebatang kara. Izuku sudah mantap membolos sekolah demi membantu abangnya itu kerja romusha sebelum matahari tenggelam, tapi nyatanya ia malah disiram air bekas cuci kaki oleh Katsuki. Dia memang tidak kenal rasa syukur sudah diberkahi adik tiri perhatian yang punya hati sebening air mata perawan, tapi bisa-bisa kerjaannya jadi lima kali lebih berat kalau Izuku turun tangan. Belum lagi kalau ketahuan anak kesayangan ibunya itu nolong kerja, dia bisa dijadikan lontong cocol sambal.

"Kerja yang benar, _brother!_ Cabut dulu, ah. _Adieu_!" Aoyama melambai cantik dari atas andong pada saudara tirinya yang sedang berjibaku di kandang ternak.

"Baguslah, sana pergi! Ga usah balik-balik lagi sekalian!" Katsuki bersorak di kolong kandang. Saudara tirinya yang paling tua itu memang tidak bengis seperti ibunya. Tapi cukup terkena radiasi eksistensinya saja sudah membuat Katsuki mulas dan sakit mata tak tertahan.

Pukul setengah dua siang saat matahari sedang membakar jahanam, Katsuki memutuskan menyerah. Ia membuang begitu saja sapu lidi di sekitar halaman lalu menyeloyor masuk ke rumah. Toples kacang dan soda camilan ibunya bersemayam di atas pangkuan, kemudian ia berselonjor santai. Telenovela langganannya sudah mau mulai.

Tak lama pintu rumah di ketuk saat Anjali dan Rahul sengit adu tanding basket. Katsuki yang mendadak tuli temporer terus saja mengosongkan toples kacang mete dengan mata menempeli layar kaca. Tapi tersangka di balik pintu tetap ngotot dan pantang mundur.

" _Tck_ , nggak dikunci!" Si remaja pirang menyahut sekenanya dengan mulut penuh. Paling juga si Deku. Karena cuma dia makhluk Tuhan yang kalau mau masuk rumah sendiri ketuk pintu dulu, masih saja sikapnya kaku seperti karet kolor baru walau sudah tinggal di rumah itu sejak jaman ia masih pakai pempers.

Pintu terus digedor, lama-lama Katsuki dongkol. Dibantinglah toples kacang separuh habis di atas karpet.

"NGGAK DIKUNCI, DEKU KAMPRET!"

"Punteeeen!"

 _Lah_ , bukan suara cempreng adeknya ternyata. Mau tidak mau Katsuki mengangkat bokong, membuka secuil daun pintu tebal rumahnya saat ia melongokkan kepala. Mata kemerahan remaja itu memindai pada tubuh bersetelan rapi seorang berkacamata yang berdiri tegap di atas keset rumahnya.

Katsuki menggaruk ubun-ubun secara jengah. "Sori, perabot dapur kami masih bagus-bagus jadi—"

"Saya bukan _sales_ panci!"

Katsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada si kacamata yang tersinggung.

Yang di seberang pintu berdehem sembari menyodok bingkai kacamata. "Perkenalkan, saya Iida Tenya utusan dari istana UA. Saya ke sini untuk menyampaikan undangan resmi dari Raja." Ia menyodorkan gulungan kertas yang dililit pita emas.

Katsuki menerimanya, menatapnya lima detik di tangan, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan gulungan di depan wajah dengan santai. Ekspresi bosannya menodong Iida untuk segera merangkum kilat isi undangan, malas membaca.

Si Iida menurut. "Lusa akan diadakan pesta agung di istana dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahun putra mahkota yang ke delapan belas, sekaligus pesta dansa untuk mencarikan jodoh untuk sang pangeran." Ia menyerocos dalam satu tarikan napas.

Katsuki mengangkat bahu. "Percuma, di rumah ini lelaki semua dan satu janda keriput."

"Semua tetap diwajib datang untuk perjodohan!"

"Yang laki-laki juga?"

"Cinta tidak memandang kelamin!"

"Buset, Gusti!" Si pirang _sweatdrops_ menepuk wajah.

Setelah itu Iida memberi gestur menghormat, entah apa motifnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Tolong disampaikan pada orang rumah Anda, ya. Hatur nuhun!" Si pengantar berita istana langsung ngepot angkat kaki ke rumah-rumah selanjutnya. Tidak naik kereta kuda, sepertinya dia lari-lari dari istana. Kasihan sekali jangan-jangan UA mau gulung tikar sampai tidak mampu bayar sewa transport, Katsuki mikir kejauhan.

Ia menatap gulungan perkamen di tangan sambil menyeringai, sebelum diremat tangannya karena dia orangnya terlalu napsuan. "Makan prasmanan!"

Katsuki sudah muak santapan sayur lodeh rumahan tiap hari.

.

Sementara itu, istana tengah heboh dengan segala persiapan h-2 acara. Sang pangeran muda menatap dingin kesibukan dari puncak anak tangga sebelum ia beralih untuk menemui ayahnya. Ia mengetuk sekali pintu raksasa ruangan sang raja dan membukanya tanpa permisi.

"Babeh." Shouto memanggil dengan raut sedatar dinding beton istana.

" _Kyaaa_ Shouto! Ningrat dikit manggilnya jangan kampungan!" All Might yang saat itu hanya mengenakan oblong pun uring-uringan.

Si pangeran yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun menghela napas. " _Dad_."

"Iya, anak kandungku?"

Shouto menghiraukan sembelit yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia pun menghampiri ayahnya.

"Kurasa semua persiapan ini terlalu berlebihan. Kau tahu, pestanya."

Jari telunjuk sang raja berkibas. " _Of course not,_ Shouto _my boy_. Kau anak babe— _daddy_ satu-satunya, tentu saja perayaan besar-besaran itu perlu, lebih-lebih kau akan menginjak usia kedewasaan!" All Might berujar penuh bangga. Dua tangan besarnya menepuk-tepuk bahu anaknya yang nampak ringkih memikul nasib. Cengiran di wajah ayahnya pun melebar. "Halah, iya aku tahu kok apa yang benar-benar mau kau katakan, nak. Soal sesi perjodohannya, kan?"

Nah itu dia ngerti, Shouto membatin frustasi.

" _Don't worry, son!_ Setelah acara itu kau mau istri limabelas pun pasti semudah mengupil, percaya padaku!" Ayahnya penganut paham poligami ternyata.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, pernikahan, ini terlalu cepat buatku. Aku masih delapan belas tahun."

"Kau sudah delapan belas tahun! Shouto, dengar—." Bahu anaknya digenggam kuat.

"Masaku sebagai raja tidak akan lama lagi. Dan kau, sebagai anak tunggalku, akan meneruskan kejayaanku. Kau selanjutnya, nak. _You're next!_ " Shouto memajukan bibir lima senti menirukan dialog legendais ayahnya.

"Nah, itu kau tahu!"

Sepasang bola mata beda warna berputar. "Kau pasti akan bilang begitu. Dan itu akan jadi ucapanmu yang ke enam ratus lima puluh tujuh kali, aku mahfum." Secara ghaib ia selalu menghitung ceramah tunggal babehnya.

"Sudahlah, masalah ini biar aku yang urus. Kau duduk tenang saja menunggu istri, oke!" Punggung anaknya ia tampar dengan kekuatan kuli angkut beras. "Lagipula, nak, menikah itu enak, loh. Nanti 'kan kau jadi bisa—"

Shouto langsung angkat kaki tanpa permisi. Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar.

.

Setelah mendengar undangan kerajaan, esoknya Midnight membawa seperangkat anak-anaknya pergi untuk belanja besar, termasuk Katsuki. Selain bisa menjadi media kuli angkut, membawa Katsuki niscaya mereka akan dijauhi tukang copet pasar. Terkadang punya wajah antagonis tidak selalu mendatangkan hal buruk semata.

Berkat acara kerajaan, kepadatan pasar lebih mengenaskan daripada saat Idul Fitri menjelang. Izuku tidak jauh-jauh dari kepitan abang tirinya alih-alih takut terhanyut lautan ibu-ibu pemburu harga miring.

"Bukan maksudnya gue peduli, ya! Tapi kalau lo hilang ujung-ujungnya gue juga yang disuruh nyari sama nyokap lo!" Katsuki terus saja mencecar untuk mengupas kesalahpahaman. Genggaman di tangan Izuku ditarik merapat tiap mereka menerobos keramaian. Ia menoleh pada adiknya. " _Tck_ , minumnya hati-hati dan cepat habisin! Awas jangan sampai ngotorin baju orang lain." Katsuki menggunakan ujung kaosnya untuk menyeka sisa minuman di tepian bibir Izuku. Yang mana si rambut kehijauan terus menyebar senyum sumringah sepanjang langkah.

Bohong kalau Katsuki bilang ia benci dengan saudara tirinya. _Iya banget_ dia jijay dengan Aoyama, tapi berbeda dengan Izuku. Walau ia menyebutnya adik tapi Katsuki hanya lahir tiga bulan lebih cepat dari Izuku. Adiknya yang selalu ia sebut Deku itu selalu ada untuk berusaha menariknya keluar dari masalah, walau tidak semua bisa dibilang lancar. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa Izuku-lah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Katsuki bisa bertahan sejauh ini di rumah itu(alasan kedua setelah harta warisan).

Dan baru disadari objek lamunanya sudah hilang dari genggaman.

"BOCAH SIALAAN!"

Katsuki yang meledak pun putar badan untuk terjejal lagi arus manusia.

.

"Ma—maaf! Saya nggak sengaja, Anda nggak apa-apa?" Izuku panik di tepian toko kelontang yang tidak begitu padat sambil membungkuk di hadapan korbannya yang bertudung gelap.

"Tidak, aku yang menabrak duluan jadi—."

"DARAH!"

Pekikan Izuku menyelak. Si pemuda bertudung kaget saat dirinya ditunjuk pakai histeria.

Secara santai ia mengusap syal kremnya yang bernoda merah. "Bukan, ini tadi ketumpah minuman kalengmu."

"ASTAGA MAAFKAN SAYA!" Izuku menyembah _season_ tiga. Tidak salah kalau selama ini Katsuki selalu memanggilnya Deku. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu payah. Bahkan korban apesnya pun tidak pandang bulu.

Izuku takut-takuk melirik wajah di balik bayang-bayang penutup kepala si pemuda. Terlihat bekas luka di sisi kiri wajah yang melegenda, membuat matanya nyaris melompat.

"Eh _.. loh_ , INI PANGERAN, YA!"

Mulut mercon Izuku langsung kena bekapan dari yang bersangkutan. Shouto gugup kala orang sekeliling mulai menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Hey, _ssst!_ Ulangi setelahku, 'aku salah orang', paham?"

Begitu mengerti Izuku mengangguk panik. "Oh, a—aku _salah_ oraaang!"

Merasakan kecurigaan di sekitar mereka memudar keduanya baru bernapas lega.

"Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Pangeran!" Sesembahan Izuku masih bersambung kalau tidak diminta berhenti. Anak itu canggung menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Tanpa sadar putra mahkota melepas senyum samar. "Tidak perlu formal, kita kelihatan seusia." Shouto mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya sedang mengamati aktivitas masyarakat hari ini."

Si rambut hijau menelengkan kepala. "Tanpa pengawalan?"

"Aku kabur."

" _Eeh_!?" Izuku buru-buru bungkam kalau tidak mau memancing massa lagi. "O—omong-omong, syal Anda, saya akan menggantinya!" Izuku siap menyembah lagi setelah ini, opsi terakhir adalah harakiri kalau tidak juga mendapat pengampunan.

Shouto menahan senyum yang nyaris lolos di bibir. "Tidak usah, sudah kubilang bukan salahmu," jawabnya seringan dan sehalus angin musim panas. Anget. Tapi melihat sorot mata keberatan yang sangat memelas, perasaan sang pangeran jadi timpang sebelah. "Siapa namamu?"

"I—Izuku, Yang Mulia!"

Menggemaskan.

"Izuku..." Shouto berbisik, mulai suka nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melepas syal bernodanya untuk dipindahtangankan pada Izuku yang patuh. "Kau akan datang ke pestaku besok. Kembalikan ini setelah kau bersihkan, mengerti?"

Wajah Izuku langsung cerah sambil mendekap bahan sutra di tangannya. "Dengan senang hati!"

Secara misteri Shouto merasakan hatinya menghangat menatap sumringah pemuda yang baru ia temui itu. Ia merasa aneh pada jantungnya yang memukul keras, seperti perasaan _nervous_ yang melanda kala membuka hadiah natal pertama. Matanya jadi sulit lepas dari figur Izuku. Mungkinkah ia terkena pelet?

Sang pangeran pura-pura batuk. "Soal acara perjodohan—"

"Di sini rupanya, Deku sialan!" Muncul entah dari mana Katsuki langsung menggamit tangan Izuku. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari gue, kalau perlu gue ikat tangan lo."

"Kacchan!" Izuku panik memandang Katsuki dan Shouto bergantian. "Anu, Kacchan, ini—"

Shouto merapatkan pelindung kepalanya. "Kutunggu kedatanganmu, Izuku." Dengan mudah pemuda itu lenyap di antara tubuh tambun pejalan kaki.

"Siapa?" Katsuki memandang sinis. _Bro-con_ **[4]** nya kumat. Dia ingat pernah mewanti Izuku untuk tidak sembarangan bicara dengan orang _random_.

"Pa—pangeran Shouto."

"Demi janggut Endeavor, masa?!"

Pinggang abangnya kena sikutan halus. "Dia di sini untuk melihat kegiatan rakyatnya secara langsung. Hebat sekali diusia semuda itu. Benar-benar rendah diri, ya, Kacchan!"

"Biasa aja kali. Lebay." Katsuki memble sambil buang muka. Tangannya menarik Izuku sebagai isyarat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sampai kemudian mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu. "Itu apa yang daritadi lo bawa?" Katsuki hapal itu bukan syal milik siapapun dalam rumahnya secara dia yang tiap hari cuci baju.

"Oh? Ini, punya pangeran Shouto. Ngga sengaja kukotori, jadi akan kukembalikan besok setelah dibersihkan. Hehehe."

Radar siaga di kepala pirang Katsuki berjeritan. Sepanjang jalan Izuku tidak henti-hentinya memandangi syal di tangan sambil cengengesan, Katsuki merasa adiknya sudah diguna-guna dukun istana. Atau Izuku mulai sawan gara-gara sering kesandung. Yang jelas, Katsuki tidak sudi sembarang orang mempermainkan perasaan adiknya yang suci polos.

Tanpa sadar kepalanya terus menyusun rencana kotor yang bagaimana pun bunyinya Izuku dilarang main ke pesta istana esok hari.

.

Dan sesampainya di istana kediaman, Shouto uring-uringan minta dikawin segera pada ayahnya.

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **[1]** Nenek sialan

 **[2]** Bokap sialan

 **[3]** Membungkuk/bersimpuh memohon pengampunan

 **[4]** _Brother complex_

 _a/n_ : Maaf banget humornya garing. Niatnya bikin _oneshot_ tapi ternyata kepanjangan..

 _Anw thanks for reading!_ Ditunggu kritik sarannya :3


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cinderella** by **Anne Anderson**

 **Tsunderella Boy** by **Jeruk**

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC( _max_ ), konten bahasa di luar kendali KBBI.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

[Chapter 2]

* * *

'Bak juragan kurma yang kebunnya tengah panen jaya, Katsuki congak melipat kaki di pangkuan kursi kulit besar dengan tampang super antagonis.

"Hoy, _kuso_ -yama, sebelah sana masih debuan. Sikat yang benar!"

Plak!

" _Kaing!_ " Aoyama keenakan saat pipi bokongnya dicambuk kemoceng.

 _Mood_ Katsuki tidak kunjung membaik. Sejak berpapasan dengan Shouto, seluruh atensinya tersedot sepanjang hari. Makan jadi tidak napsu, mandi jadi malas, tidur jadi mimpi buruk, lihat lemari es jadi galau, dan kehilangan gairah saat mem _bully_ —kerja, maksudnya. Ia total menyalahkan Izuku yang tiada habisnya membicarakan si putra mahkota laksana mercon tahun baru. _Fix_ sudah adiknya itu termehek-mehek pemuja _hardcore_ si pangeran _heterochromia_.

Kepolosan bisa membunuh. Izuku hanya kurang peka akan dunia dalam dinding istana yang remang dan licik untuk diselami manusia setengah bulu angsa serapuh dirinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Katsuki yang kepalang mikir hal-hal padat unsur su'uzon, otomatis ia jadi parno dan sensi seharian.

Katsuki terus memutar akal sambil enam-tujuh kali melakukan KDRT terhadap kakak angkatnya itu. Waktu sudah tidak banyak. Peluncuran agresi 'sayang adek' sudah harus dirampung secepatnya. Dan hanya tinggal beberapa menit saja sampai kereta kuda yang di _order_ Midnight via _online_ akan mengetok pagar rumah mereka.

Baiklah, pura-pura _diare_ agar Izuku berempati padanya dan jadi tidak pergi ke istana—terlalu beresiko. Bisa-bisa ibu tirinya yang berdempul itu malah akan memaksa Katsuki minum sari akar eceng gondok untuk membunuh ususnya.

Mengancamnya? Izuku selalu menurut kalau sudah ia todong gertakan. Tapi Katsuki berfirasat pelet Shouto lebih mutakhir ketimbang terornya, jadi sementara masukan ini sebagai ide kepepet.

 _Oh_ , sembunyikan saja syal sutra yang sudah adiknya taburi dengan minyak aroma nini-nini supaya Izuku kehabisan nyali mendatangi istana karena sudah menghilangkan barang titipan pangeran—yang tapi bagaimana cara mencurinya kalau barang incaran malah diikat mati di leher alih-alih takut ketinggalan. Deku sudah tidak waras.

Cara ternekat lainnya, ya, mengintili sampai istana. Itu pun kalau Katsuki sanggup maraton mengejar kereta kuda yang menelan jarak duaratus kilo. Rajungan memang abahnya bikin rumah di pelosok gunung begini. Memangnya mereka apa, makhluk mitos yang langka terjamah mata manusia dunia luar? Kalau saja ia punya ongkos, Katsuki jadi menyesal telah menjarah tak bersisa pundi-pundi terakhir dalam celengan Aoyama.

"Katsky _brother_ , aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Tanganku mau lepas kakiku kesemutan baju gamis baruku kotoooor aaaa udahan, ya.."

Lamunan si pirang jadi buyar karena pita suara Aoyama menghambat sinergi otaknya.

Kemoceng berbulu ungu berputar-putar di tangan. "Lemah! 'Kan tiga jam lalu lo sudah istirahat!"

Plak!

" _Kyaa!_ "

" _Die!_ "

Pletok.

"Enak!"

"!? _Fu*k you!_ "

Ctak!

"Lagi!"

Katsuki geli. "Anjir!"

Slap!

" _Ahn~_!"

Terdengar suara langkah setan yang kian mendekat, Katsuki buru-buru menendang Aoyama menjauh dari cerobong. Ia langsung sok-sokan mengosek sisa arang.

Midnight mengernyit pada si sulung yang sedang menelungkup di sudut ruang berdebu. "Ngapain kamu di situ? Sana cepetan ganti baju, mau kita tinggal pergi ke istana?"

" _No,_ bunda! 'Tuh gara-gara Katsky masa aku—"

"EHEM— _mati_ —EHEM!"

Dari arah cerobong tercium bau ancaman mutilasi. Aoyama mulai pasrah pada Yang Kuasa.

"Li—lima menit, aku sudah siap di ruang tengah, bun!" Batang hidung Aoyama lenyap di tikungan kamar.

Sementara Midnight menyeringai mendekati si anak cerobong.

"Dan lo..."

Katsuki mangap.

.

Angin senja di penghujung musim berembus beku mencakari lekuk leher. Tapi Shouto tetap santai hanya dengan kemeja tipis memandangi matahari tenggelam dari beranda kamar. Semburan napas despo yang ke delapan kalinya menciptakan uap di sekitar mulut.

"Dua jam lagi kau sudah harus berdiri di puncak ruang utama tapi lihat dirimu! Lekas ganti baju atau mau _daddy_ mandikan sekalian?" Secara tak diundang suara All Might bergaung dari belakang. Tapi Shouto enggan menoleh bukan karena kepalang geli dengan kalimat ayahnya. Ia bimbang, tapi rasa-rasanya ini waktu yang sempurna untuknya curhat.

"Babeh—"

" _Daddy,_ Gusti nu agung, Shouto!"

Sang anak tetap tidak peduli sekalipun All Might nangis bombay.

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Air mata ayahnya mengalir makin perkasa, diiringi dengan sujud syukur menyembah Yang Kuasa. "Oooh, anakku puber akhirnyaaa! Aku sempat khawatir kalau-kalau kau ada kelainan, nak!" Pernyataan tidak senonoh itu ditanggapi wajah manyun kelewat datar si anak. All Might menyodok rusuk putranya. "Dia akan ikut pesta? Katakan seperti apa orangnya?"

Shouto mengangguk sambil menerawang pada sekelompok gagak yang bermanuver di langit oranye. "Matanya bagus. Suaranya enak didengar. Anak yang bersemangat. Dia manis."

Deskripsi yang kelewat pasaran. Tapi mendengarnya membuat cengiran sang raja makin melebar. "Senang rasanya melihat wajahmu cerah membicarakan soal cinta, _my boy!_ " —walau harus ayahnya akui, tiada bedanya dengan ekspresi lega Shouto kala bersendawa _pasca_ melahap camilan sore. Tetap rata seperti triplek penambal. "Tapi ingat, acara perjodohan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Kau bisa pilih dia sebagai calonmu."

"Aku mengerti."

Ibu jari teracung di depan wajah kaku si anak. "Nanti kenalkan ke _daddy_ , ya, jangan lupa!"

Putranya langsung nyirnyir. Mana sudi ia melakukannya, bisa-bisa batal kawin kalau kecengannya sampai tahu kelakuan calon besannya tidak beres.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, _kuso baba_! Gue bunuh lo, lepasin gue!"

Secara sia-sia Katsuki mengguncang pergelangan kakinya yang disegel. Rantai besi di kaki hanya mengizinkannya beredar di sekitar ruang minimalis kamar. Midnight betulan memasung Katsuki layaknya penjahat kelamin.

"Diam dan jaga rumah dengan tenang, oke!" Gantungan kunci gembok berputar-putar di sekitar jari lentik si wanita yang cekikikan puas.

Si pirang terus berontak tak keruan seperti orang kemasukan. "Jelasin gimana caranya jaga rumah kalau kaki diikat begini, sialan! Lagian rumah nggak akan kemana-mana ngapain dijaga!" Dan kalau tidak dibatasi tali pengekang, sudah pasti ia akan salto menerjang wanita berkacamata itu. "Kalau gue nggak ke sana, Deku bisa— _hmpfh!_ "

"Berisik!" Midnight menyodok serbet bekas ke dalam mulut berkuota _non-stop_. "Justru kalau ngajak lo pangeran bisa-bisa _illfeel_. Gue berniat ikut acara perjodohannya, siapa tahu bisa jadi permaisuri dadakan, ohoho!"

Katsuki tersedak hingga kain lap di mulut memantul ke lantai. " _Ha_! Setrika dulu sana keriput di wajah— _eh_ , lo mau kemana?!" Ia terkesiap melihat ibunya sudah menyeret gaun ke luar kamar. "Be—bentar, mak lampir! Ini kalau gue kebelet gimana, oey! _HOOY!_ "

Tawa Midnight makin jauh seiring roda andong bergerak menuruni gunung.

.

Dua jam berlalu percuma. Katsuki melipat kaki sambil bersandar di pinggir ranjang dengan raut frustasi. Bukan gara-gara dia gagal makan besar, sekarang ia mulai benar-benar khawatir pada Izuku. Makin dipikirkan kepalanya jadi mendidih gusar, dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya di atas lantai rapuk.

Mata kemerahannya berpendar dalam kamar gelap memandang kakinya yang dikekang. Di saat begini seandainya keajaiban betul adanya...

"Mihihihihi."

Katsuki tersentak. Sayup terdengar gaung aneh seperti suara tikus terlindas. Bunyi itu keras sampai rasanya bisa memantul ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan volumenya seakan memelan pergi menjauh. Dahulu Katsuki ingat pernah terteror dongeng tidur Aizawa semasa kanak-kanak, ia berkata kalau ada tawa misterius yang terdengar keras berarti sesuatu itu jauh dari sekitar kita. Hukum itu berlaku sebaliknya. Yang mana sekarang Katsuki mulai banjir keringat, tanpa sadar instingnya mencari-cari keberadaan kamera karena ia sudah tak kuat ingin melambaikan tangan sinyal menyerah.

Saat tawa aneh itu lenyap, terlihat sebuah tangan meraba ujung jendela loteng kamarnya—sampai kepala keabuan nampak mencuat.

"Vunten."

Sontak Katsuki berlari menerjang bersama linggis di genggaman.

"MALIIING!"

" _EGH_ —Bukan! Tunggu! Saya bukan maling!" Makhluk random itu buru-buru melompat masuk kemudian bertiarap pasrah. "Tadi saya mau masuk lewat cerobong tapi lubang atapnya ditutup kayu, makanya terpaksa masuk lewat jendela."

Katsuki terenyuh menatap mata memelas orang itu.

"BENERAN MALING, _HEAAAGH!_ "

"Tidak— _kyaaaa_ saya ini peri!"

Linggis berhenti tepat di atas kepala si tertuduh. Maling jaman sekarang aneh-aneh, Katsuki menatapnya nestapa.

" _Hah_?"

Orang itu mengangguk kencang. "Saya masih peri _training_ , sih."

Wtf.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat, nih, saya bisa sihir!" Si peri panik meraih apa saja yang dekat jangkauan. Kemudian mengacungkannya di hadapan si pirang. Benda di tangan seketika lebur menjadi serpihan hanya dengan sentuhannya. "Tuh, betulan 'kan saya tidak bohong?"

Katsuki hanya bisa memandang tragis sepatu kekinian yang baru saja ia dapat dari hasil memalak Aoyama; kini sudah tinggal nama menjadi kepingan halus tak berharga.

Makhluk ber- _title_ peri itu pun diuncal habis-habisan.

"MALING SIALAN GUE BUNUH LO—!"

"Sebentar! Saya bisa bantu kamu pergi ke istana!" Disela percobaan pembunuhan, orang itu menahan tangan Katsuki yang menekan lehernya. "Tapi tolong berhenti mencekik saya, atau tanganmu akan bernasib sama dengan sepatu itu."

"Jadi lo mau bantu atau ngancam?!"

Sang peri berdiri kasual menyandar pada tepian jendela. Satu tangannya menyentuh dada saat berujar. "Pertama, perkenalkan saya Shigaraki Tomura. Seperti yang sudah kamu ketahui, saya adalah peri."

Katsuki bermuram durja menanggapi ocehan si peri _random_. Rasanya ia tolol mau mendengarkan awal khotbah hoax Shigaraki Tomura ini. Sudah pasti seorang peri punya sayap, bisa terbang, dan perawakannya cantik mungil—oke, lain kali seseorang harus mengingatkan Katsuki untuk segera berhenti mengidolakan _Tinkerbell_. Tapi coba lihat penampilan peri jadi-jadian di depan matanya! Bajunya hitam-hitam, dan wajah ditutupi sebuah manekin tangan. Lebih layak disebut kriminal.

Tangan menyilang di dada tanda menolak percaya. " _Well_ , kenapa lo bisa datang ke sini? Dan tahu darimana gue ingin pergi ke istana? Lo _stalker_ , ya? Ngaku!" Maklum, dari jaman masih sejumput jabang pun Katsuki sudah hobi menuduh orang sembarangan, makanya dia kerap dikucilkan oleh ibu-ibu pengajian sekampung.

"Niatan jahat." Telunjuk pucat Tomura teracung ke langit-langit. "Hanya niat jahat bertumpuk di hati yang sangat kuat yang bisa memanggil saya turun ke bumi. Dan kau punya itu." Telunjuk kurus berpindah arah pada Katsuki yang langsung tersindir. " _Anyway_ , sudah saya bilang saya ini peri, jadi saya tahu keinginanmu. Dan saya rasa kita punya tujuan yang sama. Kau ingin menolong saudaramu terbebas dari acara perjodohan, dan saya punya misi menghancurkan acara perjodohan di istana All Might. Dengan ini pangeran akan menjadi perjaka tua sehingga istana tidak punya penerus tahta! Sekali sambit, dua burung tumbang ngeakakakakak!"

Lampu berkedip-kedip mistis seiring dengan tawa alay Shigaraki Tomura. Tapi Katsuki optimis ini pasti Midnight lupa dengan tagihan listrik menunggak.

"Selain itu kalau misi saya sukses, saya bisa terbebas dari status peri honorer ini secepatnya." Tanpa sadar Tomura malah jadi curcol akan nasibnya. Maka ia menawarkan jabat tangan. "Jadi, mari bekerjasama."

Walau ragu, Katsuki _urgent_ butuh bantuan, siapapun dan apapun bentuknya. Ia menggenggam tinju keras-keras. Benar-benar kepepet maksimal kalau sudah begini, tidak punya opsi sampingan selain menggandeng kesepakatan bersama si makhluk yang datang dari jendela rumahnya.

Katsuki menarik napas tidak yakin. Ia menampar uluran tangan Tomura.

"Heh, dengar ya, kurab—"

"Eh?"

Sebagai gantinya raupan tangan Katsuki meremat kaus depan Tomura. "Gue pastikan lo akan jadi peri _training_ sampai akhir jaman kalau lo sampai gagal, paham."

Dengan ini cengiran _friendly_ Tomura mekar membelah wajah.

"Aw, _sweet_!"

* * *

 **-tbc**

* * *

 _a/n_ : Maaf update telat, file fic-nya hilang sampai tiga chapter kedepan termasuk chapter 2 ini gara-gara _flashdisk_ kena virus, mau nggak mau ketik ulang dan bangun _mood_ lagi huhu. Tapi baca komentar dari kalian semua bikin semangat _level up_! _You guys awesome_! x3 Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah menyempatkan _review, fave,_ dan _follow_ / _bearhug_ satu-satu x3 _  
_

 _Anw thanks for reading!_ Ditunggu kritik sarannya :3


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cinderella** by **Anne Anderson**

 **Tsunderella Boy** by **Jeruk**

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC( _max_ ), konten bahasa di luar kendali KBBI.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

[Chapter 3]

* * *

" _Stop, stop, STOP!_ "

Tomura cemberut tangannya didamprat penuh hasrat. Hasil karyanya kandas cuma-cuma ketika Katsuki menggaruk-garuk risih rambut semi klimisnya yang wangi aroma sabun. Padahal sedikit lagi saja kepala liar bak kaktus amazon itu tertatan cetar baday kalau saja Katsuki tidak seperti cacing ditabur royko tiap kepalanya diraba.

Si peri yang mendadak rangkap profesi sampingan sebagai _barber_ keliling berkacak pinggul. "Kamu tuan putri yang banyak mau, ya." Tomura memungut lagi botol _pomade_ yang menggelinding ke kaki ranjang. Tanpa sadar Katsuki sudah pasang pose _battle_ melihat tangan pucat itu bergerak-gerak aneh seakan bersiap menggerayanginya lagi.

"Gue ke istana bukan mau buang-buang waktu ikutan pesta nggak jelas, ya! Buat apa didandan begini, _huh_? Jadi bisa langsung aja bawa gue? Sekarang. Juga."

 _Gusti_ , makan apa dia kemarin malam, sekian abad berprofesi mulia sebagai peri baru kali ini Tomura ketemu dan didzolimi habis-habisan oleh klien tsundere banyak _request_. Inikah azab terbalas karena ia sering menyeka upil kering di kerah baju Dabi?

Sisir besi di tangan melayang berputar-putar selagi Tomura menekan kalimat. "Wujud dekil persis tukang beling begini kalau tidak saya _grooming_ bisa-bisa belum menginjak trotoar istana kau sudah ditendang tukang kebun kerajaan, tahu."

Tensi Katsuki naik pelan-pelan, tidak terima gaya pakaiannya diolok oleh seseorang yang jiwa fesyennya di bawah garis kemiskinan macam Tomura. Ia memperhatikan si peri hitam bersiul mengaduk isi koper yang entah semenjak kapan sudah ada dalam kamarnya. Satu stel _tuxedo_ mewah yang nampak keluaran tangan desainer nomor satu kerajaan melambai-lambai di depan wajah Katsuki yang mengerut tidak imut. Ia berani taruhan ini barang hasil jarahan si peri.

"Mau jadi anak penurut atau saya tinggal pergi, nih?"

Setelan pakaian formal tidak pernah gagal membuat Katsuki bergidik gatal-gatal walau hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Maklum, jiwanya terlalu lama dibelenggu keudikan yang hakiki.

.

Kereta andong yang seenak dengkul diparkir di bawah pohon Melinjo halaman istana memuntahkan ketiga sosok beragam aura. Izuku mengekor dari belakang dengan tangan menggamit erat syal milik Shouto. Wajahnya sendu, kontras bukan kepalang dengan _make up_ menor abang dan ibunya yang bercicitan di atas karpet merah. Kalau sedang ada pesta begini, ia selalu teringat saudaranya yang gemar meledak itu. Izuku hanya ingin sekali-kali Katsuki bisa bergabung bersama, hitung-hitung perbaikan gizi karena kakaknya itu selama ini hanya mengenyam sayur lodeh rumahan. Tragis sekali semakin diingat.

Wajahnya langsung tersapu kilatan gemerlap pesta kala kakinya menginjak muka pintu aula megah. Lantunan musik selamatan khas ulang tahun menggema halus memeriahkan acara istana yang penuh suka cita ( _note_ : musiknya ala orkes ya, bukan oplos koplo ini penting tolong diingat pemirsa sekalian, trims).

Sosok Shouto langsung saja tertangkap pupil hijaunya. Ya bagaimana tidak, si pangeran muda yang menjadi pusat acara tengah dikerubungi tamu undangan. Mereka mengantri demi dapat bersalaman dengannya layaknya maaf-maafan di hari raya. Lebih-lebih Shouto tampak gagah dengan baju kerajaannya yang megah di hari besarnya, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak meraba barang sedikit saja. Sesekali pemuda itu terlihat menjawab sapaan tamu undangan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Seperti hidung kucing yang mendapati bau tongkol, sang pangeran secara insting menoleh tepat ke arah Izuku yang langsung dibuat beku di tempat melalui tatapan. Ekspresi dingin si pangeran yang masih saja serata jalanan Ibu Kota langsung luluh melembut. Tidak terdengar, namun bibir tipisnya menggumamkan nama Izuku dari kejauhan. Si empunya nama merasakan pipinya pelan-pelan dibakar.

Segala galaunya akan Katsuki pun tercampakan begitu saja bak serbuk nutri*sari yang diseduh air. Lenyap tak berbekas.

.

"Oke dah siap, ya?"

Katsuki yang telah wangi dan rupawan angguk-angguk menurut.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu—."

Si pirang memejam cantik. Setelah itu Tomura menarik dua pergelangan tangan Katsuki untuk memberi arahan. Risih maksimal, tapi masih bisa ditahan untuk sekedar tidak menjitak Tomura.

"Pegang saya yang kuat."

"..." Ini dia lagi megang apaan kok rasanya keras sekali, Katsuki mulai berpikiran tidak jernih.

"Dan kencangkan bokongmu."

" _What!?_ "

"Siapkan mentalmu setelah hitungan ke lima, empat, tiga, dua—"

"SEBENTAR!" Mata merah Katsuki langsung melotot. Ia bisa melihat dua tangannya tengah menggenggam masing-masing batangan tangan manekin Tomura, dosa terlanjur mikir tidak senonoh.

"Apa lagi? Nanti acaranya keburu kelar ini!"

Si remaja mengerut sarkas. "Harus banget pegang beginian apa!"

Si bapak peri menghela napas. "Kita berangkat pakai portal _warp gate_ biar cepat. Kalau kau nggak pegangan nanti bisa mental di lokasi yang salah, mau?"

Yang punya hajat manyun sambil mengencangkan genggaman pada manekin. "Yaudah, buruan ya!" Ia kembali memejam.

Satu petikan jari sang peri membuat tubuh mereka tertelan kabut hitam yang muncul dari sela ketiak Tomura. Dan hanya dalam waktu satu menit mereka kini memijak kembali daratan di bawah sebuah pohon Kedondong, persis di samping istal kuda istana. Saat ini Katsuki masih gemetaran pasca dilahap kabut, rasa-rasanya keperawanannya telah terenggut dalam waktu semenit oleh kabut portal yang seperti menggerayangi tiap inci bokongnya.

Sekali lagi Tomura memetik jemari keringnya, dalam satu kedipan wujudnya sudah rapi di balut setelan khas bangsawan. Apakah wajahnya juga sekalian kena permak? Karena Katsuki menganga melihat seorang yang dekil di hadapannya berubah menjadi sosok rupawan.

Tomura mengetuk jam tangan _branded_ yang mendadak sudah melingkar di tangannya. "Ok, waktumu cuma sampai pukul duabelas malam ini. Setelah itu segala wujud udikmu akan kembali seperti sedia kala." Sebelum kena jotos dari yang sakit hati, Tomura kembali meneruskan. "Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini. Secepatnya selesaikan masalahmu sebelum lonceng istana selesai berdentang, mengerti?"

Dengan lagak sengaknya Katsuki berbalik. "Nggak usah lo suruh-suruh juga gue nggak mau lama-lama di sini."

"Sebelum itu—," Tomura hati-hati menahan lengannya, tidak mau didamprat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah topeng keemasan yang _matching_ dengan warna _tuxedo_ Katsuki. "Tidak mau rahasiamu terbongkar, kan?"

Merasa waktunya terlalu banyak dibuang, Katsuki langsung mengenakannya tanpa banyak bicara. Dahi hingga separuh batang hidungnya tertutupi oleh topeng yang melengkung seperti sabit.

Dentuman lembut musik klasik dengan cepat merambati gendang telinga seiring sepatu licin duo penjahat itu memasuki aula mewah. Pesta dansa tengah berlangsung khidmat. Radar _bro-con_ yang sudah diaktivasi langsung saja membuat mata dari celah lubang topeng menemukan Izuku yang terhimpit malu-malu dalam genggaman tangan sang pangeran. Katsuki auto ngegas.

"Oy, peri sialan. Tetap di belakangku."

"Siap, juragan!"

Dua tamu yang datang tak diundang itu pun menyisiri arena dansa yang padat, menarik semua mata yang mereka lalui. Segala macam bisik-bisik tetangga hanya numpang lewat di telinganya. Sasarannya fokus pada mangsa di hadapan yang tengah berputar-putar menari lucu layaknya kelas balet kanak-kanak. Satu tangan kuat menepuk bahu Izuku yang tidak tersentuh Shouto.

"Hoy, Dek—!" _Ups_. "—rakyat jelata, minggir sana!"

Merasa jati dirinya disebut-sebut, Izuku menoleh kaget. Sempat khawatir bakal langsung ketahuan, tapi Katsuki bisa cepat merasa lega melihat ekspresi dungu adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Menjauh darinya." Si pemuda bertopeng alias Katsuki bertitah dengan gestur yang sungguh belagu. Kini ia ganti menatap Shouto yang mengernyit.

Si pangeran mulai pasang badan, mencium bau-bau mangsanya mau dicolong. "Apa alasanmu." Yang mana Shouto tidak menuntut jawaban. Ia melangkah mendekati Katsuki hingga parfum aroma mawar khas kerajaan harga dunia akhirat terendus penciumannya.

Tomura yang tidak jauh dari balik punggung Katsuki membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan ledakan tawa yang menyangkuti saluran kerongkongan. Telenovela lokal selalu menjadi program pilihannya, sekarang terpampang secara picisan di depan hidung.

Karena didesak pilihan, dan karena suara kekehan alay Tomura mendistrak segala sinergi otaknya, serta karena sedari jabang tidak pernah dididik akan kearifan nilai sopan santun dan tata krama, maka telunjuk si pemuda bertopeng menuding Shouto yang tidak berubah air mukanya walau tengah dilabrak terang-terangan.

"Karena gue yang akan jadi pasangan dansa lo, pangeran sialan!"

Yang mana seorang pangeran tidak boleh menolak permintaan berdansa dari tamu undangannya. Karena tidak mau dicela, langsung saja Katsuki menjulurkan tangannya untuk segera digamit sang pangeran.

Shouto bergeming pada tangan yang bergoyang-goyang tidak sabaran. Ia menghela nafas, segera menoleh pada Izuku yang jadi pajangan dinding. "Tunggulah di balkon Timur, jangan kemana-mana."

Sebagai rakyat yang hormat terhadap pemimpin Negaranya, Izuku yang patuh beringsut ke sisi Timur aula tanpa membantah. Dengan ini Katsuki melepas napas lega _season_ 1\. Paling tidak adiknya bisa menjauhi maksiat walau sesaat. Pencegahan dini sebelum rencana lainnya diluncurkan.

Begitu hilang dari jangkauan mata, perhatian Shouto kembali pada si _tuxedo_ bertopeng mistis. Sang pangeran tidak langsung menggenggam tangan partner dansanya, rasa-rasanya ia ingat wajah yang mirip tukang pukul itu, walau cuma nampak separuhnya saja.

"Kau, apa kita pernah berte—"

" _Ha_! Apa!" Katsuki nyolot tanpa sebab.

Si pangeran mendengus elegan. Dilanda kebelet ingin segera bertemu kembali dengan Izuku si kembang desa tambatan hati, walau gontok Shouto segera menarik pergelangan tangan si pemuda yang mededak-ledak. Ia meletakan satu tangan Katsuki di atas pundaknya, satu lagi saling bergenggam dengan miliknya, dan satu tangan hangat Shouto di atas pinggulnya.

" _Eh_ , dilarang pegang-pegang, ya!"

"Lalu buat apa kau mengajakku berdansa kalau tidak mau disentuh."

"Ya pokoknya jangan aneh-aneh!"

Alunan musik berganti dengan melodi baru, lebih berat dengan tempo yang cepat. Seakan konduktor bisa membaca adrenalin Katsuki yang meletup-letup berjingkrakan. Dengan satu tarikan kuat Katsuki membawa tubuh keduanya merapat. Dada saling membentur. Aroma napas saling bertukar. Dagunya jatuh perlahan di atas pundak sang pangeran yang bahkan tidak berupaya mengerling padanya.

"Gue mengharapkan malam panjang yang menyenangkan, pangeran Shouto."

* * *

 **-tbc**

* * *

 _a/n_ : Tepat setahun dari terakhir update, maafkan isinya pendek :"D

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cinderella** by **Anne Anderson**

 **Tsunderella Boy** by **Jeruk**

 **WARNING** : AU, OOC( _max_ ), konten bahasa di luar kendali KBBI.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

[Chapter 4]

* * *

Begitu tiupan Didgeridoo mulai mengalun, seketika ruang gerak di sekitar Katsuki merenggang. Beberapa pasangan berhenti menari demi menyaksikan tayangan dansa perdana si pangeran es—dan beberapa mulai nyirnyir sadis pada si makhluk bertopeng mistis yang hoki bisa berdansa langsung dengan Shouto.

—yang mana kala itu si tersangka bahan gunjingan tengah nyengir super _innocent,_ menaikan sepasang bahunya berlagak kasual. Sementara seorang lainnya dengan mata beda warna memicing pada sepatu kilapnya yang terinjak si pirang—tepatnya sih diinjak berbonus dipelintir.

" _Ups_ , sori." Katsuki watados. "Gue nggak pernah ikut kelas balet, _anyway. Be gentle with me, yea?_ " Entah apa motifnya ia melakukan pose _duck face_. Matanya berkedip-kedip jijay, maksudnya supaya kelihatan unyuk nun manja, tapi yang dipikir Shouto malah orang ini terkena cacingan stadium lanjut.

Shouto statis dengan wajah tegar menahan sahaja. Dalam benak bertanya-tanya siapa yang beraninya membiarkan masuk tamu ugal-ugalan macam begini, main lindas kaki putra mahkota dengan ujung tumit pantofel yang ketajamannya dirasa ganjil sekali. Dalam perundang-undangan kerajaan dia bisa saja dijatuhi pasal pidana asas KDRT.

Berusaha tak acuh pada dongkol yang memamah biak di ulu hati sang pangeran merengkuh lagi tubuh Katsuki yang menggeliat risih, membawanya berayun kesana-kemari. Untung dia _expert_ bongkar pasang mimik jaim, kalau tidak lihat saja kepala landak Uruguay itu bakal dijambaknya di muka publik.

Satu tangannya diangkat tinggi, membuat Katsuki berputar di tempat layaknya Barbie serial kegemarannya dahulu kala.

"Ah!"

Diinjak lagi.

"Gue ga sengaja, sumpah."

Sekali lagi tubuhnya diayun Shouto di bagian intro, untuk kena gilas lagi jempol kaki mungilnya.

" _Hnh_.."

" _Unch_ ~ sakit? _Maaf_ , ya." Cengiran ala kyojin yang tak terkontrol pun terbit di wajah antagonis si _tuxedo_ bertopeng.

Tomura keprok-keprok kegirangan dengan mulut penuh semangka di sisi meja prasmanan. Tampang gembiranya persis bocah yang sedang melihat tayangan OVA Tinky Winky. Mendapati perkembangan plot dalam agresi culasnya, senyum syaiton pun mengembang makin jahanam di bawah topeng Katsuki ketika sol sepatu miliknya sengaja lagi mencari-cari permukaan daratan licin pantofel si pangeran. Berbekal dengan pengalamannya Shouto pun ngeles cepat kali ini.

"Ye. Tidak kena." Shouto berani meledek. Bunyi suaranya bangga maksimal di balik tampang bongkak penuh karisma.

Katsuki spontan menghibahinya pelototan ala-ala reman mikrolet. Gigi-gigi runcing si pirang mengerat hingga rahangnya keras. Maka secara tidak sabaran kakinya lagi-lagi menghujam Shouto, yang lagi-lagi kalah cepat karena keburu berkilah.

Hidung bangir si topeng mulai kembang-kempis. "Lo nantang gue, _ya_?!"

" _Hn_ , boleh juga."

Yang kali ini sudah tidak ada lagi upaya menahan diri—walau sejak awal pun si pirang tidak berusaha menutup hasrat. Katsuki menapak bumi membabi buta. Sukur-sukur serangan bertubinya yang berangasan mengenai barang kelingking kaki si pangeran. Alunan musik pengiring yang necis dirusak oleh _beat_ ribut pantofel yang timbul dari ajang 'menginjak atau diinjak' di atas lantai marmer berkelas. Dari _waltz_ banting haluan ke _street dance_. Naas. Pemandangan yang tertangkap mata dari kejauhan terlihat bak parade sirkus mamalia.

" _Oh my Godness_!" All Might kelojotan gemas di atas kursi kebesarannya. Secara anarki mengguncang-guncang manusia yang paling dekat jangkauan. Maka jadilah seorang tumbal ganas berstatus pengawal eksekutif Raja ber- _name tag_ Kirishima. "Itukah calon yang diceritakan Shouto? JODOH ANAKKU?!"

"Nganu… tidak terlihat seperti itu, sih, Yang Mulia." Sekali lihat siapapun bakal tahu mereka sedang baku hantam seperti bocah yang berebut jatah camilan biscuit _vanilla_. Namun setelah beberapa saat mengamati si misterius bertopeng yang menari penuh gairah (aka nafsuan) Kirishima jadi bersemangat tidak jelas. "Tapi dia terlihat seperti pria sejati!"

" _Kyaaa_ , _IKR_ **[1]!** "

Kemudian terjadi aksi _fanboying_ antara Kaisar dan pengawalnya.

All Might membuang sejentik air mata yang timbul. "Tak kusangka akan tiba waktunya Shouto _my boy_ meminang orang lain. Anakku berkata ia jatuh hati pada orang yang matanya bagus," (Katsuki : pelototan zolim), "suaranya enak didengar," (Katsuki : pekikannya melengking menggemparkan penghuni dunia lain), "anak yang penuh semangat," (Katsuki : lagak terlalu nyolot tepatnya), "dan, _yes_ , dia manis sekali itu yang terpenting!" Pria bermahkota itu total dibutakan kisah asmara anaknya. Kirishima angguk-angguk saja mengiyakan, ia dilanda sindrom lemah mencerna pasca diguncang. " _That's my_ Shouto, pilihannya oke! Aku suka!"

"Saya juga suka!" Kirishima mengacungkan jempol. Nampaknya salah fokus karena konsumsi micin berlebih.

Sementara di pusar aula, Shouto yang jadi kambing hitam ayah kandungnya sedang berjibaku menaklukan titisan cihuahua neraka yang tengah berputar-putar kencang seperti gangsing kayu dalam genggaman tangannya. Entah sejak kapan musik pengantar telah berubah ke _genre_ _metal_ terpengaruh oleh dansa panas mereka berdua. Shouto menahan pinggang partnernya ketika Katsuki yang berat di gengsi memaksa salto terjengkang. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, tubuh keduanya kembali berpaut. Shouto memeluknya di dada, auto membuat merah cabai menjalari wajah Katsuki yang menahan murka karena secara langsung posisinya di arahkan sebagai penari wanita. Penonton riuh bertepuk tangan di penghujung tarian seperti sedang menyaksikan debus keliling.

Buru-buru tubuh tegap si pangeran disodok menjauh. Sehabis ini Katsuki akan ritual mandi pasir malam kliwon. "Jangan merasa menang, ya, gue belum selesai!" Jarinya menuding berang secara tidak senonoh.

Disulut provokasi yang entah apa tujuannya, Shouto dengan wajah muramnya cemberut di tempat. Baru saja Katsuki berniat menarik lagi lengan si pangeran untuk menagih ronde lanjutan, bahunya keburu ditepuk oleh jari yang kukunya dipoles kutek sewarna merah jahanam.

"Hay, ganteng. Godain kita juga, dong~."

Seperti disapa oleh gurita sawah, Katsuki memekik spontan.

" _Bah_ , 'mak lampir!"

"Hah?" Sepasang alis kekinian Midnight meroket kaget, merasa diserang déjà vu yang sungguh bikin perasaan dongkol.

Ditampar oleh realita, Katsuki cepat-cepat merubah _image_. Sampai ketahuan kedok penyamarannya saat ini juga, niscaya ia akan segera mendengar lonceng pernikahan Izuku.

"M—maksud gue najis, dasar limbah rumah tangga! Nggak sudi, sana jauh-jauh!"

Apesnya, tiada beda dengan jati diri seorang pemuda kampung bernama Katsuki anak sengak gang senggol RT. 10.

"Unnch, _badass_!"

Si pirang merinding geli. Tapi baru kali ini dirinya yang mengaku _atheist_ merapal syukur pada Yang Kuasa. Ibu tirinya dipercaya mengidap masokis yang sudah tidak terselamatkan. Paling tidak untuk saat ini Midnight belum cukup cerdas untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa pemuda yang baru digodanya itu adalah anak tiri yang selalu ia hina-dina di tiap hembusan nafasnya.

Terjepit situasi mencekam, maka mata kemerahannya nyalang berkeliling mencari-cari siluet si peri tidak bertanggung jawab. Mentang-mentang jabatannya masih _training_ bukan berarti Tomura bisa seenaknya menelantarkan klien dan berfokus terhadap perbaikan gizi pribadi. Dilansir masih belum mampu kredit rumah sendiri, status Tomura masih anak kost. Mohon dimaklum, para klien terhormat.

Sesaat ia jadi melupakan Shouto karena terhadang ibu-ibu random beserta gincu menornya yang membuatnya rabun ayam.

—yang mana telah lenyap sedari tadi.

.

"P—Pangeran, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Shouto mengulum senyum lega di atas wajah berkeringatnya kala menemukan Izuku yang panik benar-benar setia menunggunya di balkon. Sungguh calon pasangan idaman, pikirnya.

"Ini, cepat diseka nanti Anda bisa masuk angin."

Yang tubuhnya lebih kuntet beberapa centi menawarkan tissue. Langsung saja parasnya menyala tak karuan lantaran Shouto menggenggam tangannya sekaligus. Banyak luka gores di atas tangan Izuku, membuat si Pangeran menarik kesimpulan seenak perut bahwa dambaan hatinya ini adalah buruh kasar. Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah dia perbunting—eh, persunting, akan ia buat sekalian Izuku jadi mandor kontraktor proyek kerajaan. Ia akan mengusir semua masa sulit Izuku, hanya ia biarkan dipenuhi kebahagiaan dengan mengawasi tumbuh kembang calon anak-anak mereka yang berlarian di halaman istana sembari menatap matahari terbenam.

Imajinasi Shouto sungguh terpuji tapi kelewat kolot.

Ia memberi usapan lembut sepasang tinju dalam genggaman dengan ibu jarinya, seakan kedua tangan itu adalah gula-gula yang rapuh dan bakal lebur kalau diguyur air. Dengan penuh perasaan dibawanya mendekat ke arah wajah. " _Thanks_ ," gumamannya teredam kala Shouto meninggalkan kecupan ringan di atas buku-buku jari. Izuku matang di tempat.

Perundang-undangan Kerajaan pasal 17A ayat 69 berbunyi : Pangeran bebas modus.

"Wow, ke tempat gelap. Nakal juga, ya, Pangeran."

Bunyi pita suara mercon dari belakang punggung mendamprat estetika momen yang tercipta. Tanpa melihat pun paras ganteng si pangeran mengerut seperti kanebo dibuatnya.

"Izuku."

"I—iya?"

Karena tahu dirinya bakal selalu diganggu setan durian terus, perlahan ia meraup tubuh Izuku yang memekik dalam gendongan _bridal_.

"Kita pergi dari sini."

Tanpa aba-aba Shouto meloncat dari atas balkon. Lantai dua. Izuku langsung lemas dikira mau diajak mati bersama loncat dari teras tinggi, maka ia pasrah terkulai dalam gendongan sang pangeran kuda putih dengan mulut berbusa.

Dengan segala toa dalam kerongkongannya Katsuki histeris. "Itu adek gue! _ITU ADEK GUEEEE_! Jangan pegang-pegang sembarangan, pangeran sialan!"

* * *

 **-tbc**

* * *

 **a.n. : [1]** : kepanjangan _I Know, Right_ , oiya dong All Might kan gahoel!

 _Next chapter would be the last_. _Thanks for reading, guys!_ ^^ Anw komentar dari kalian bener-bener _mood booster_ abis, makasiii 3 *veluksemua


End file.
